My EVIL
by Nishikawa Yuki
Summary: Sasuke yang suka ma sakura mencoba ngejailin sakura.


Hai, minna-san.

Ini fict pertamaku. Jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya.

**My Evil**

**Disclaimer** : **Masashi Kishimoto**-sama.

**Warning** : Don't like don't read!

**Rate** : T

**Pairing **: sasusaku

Seorang gadis berambut _bubble gum_ sedang memandang dirinya di cermin. Gadis tersebut bernama Sakura Haruno.

"Tumben banget Si Pantat Ayam ngajak ke taman, tapi it's okelah daripada _boring_ di rumah"

"Hm. . . Dah manis kan. Ok aku siap" sekarang Sakura memakai dress pink selutut tanpa lengan dengan motif polkadot berwarna putih. Tak lupa tas kecil berwarna biru yang isinya permen dan coklat buat camilan.

"Sakura. . . Cepat turun, ada temanmu" Yuuki Haruno a.k.a Ibu Sakura berteriak memanggil anak kesayangannya.

"Iya,bu" jawab Sakura.

~Ruang Tamu~

Sakura POV

Aku berjalan menuruni tangga dan kulihat Sasuke duduk di sofa ruang tamu bersama Ibuku.

"Sakura, kamu mau pergi sama Sasuke?" tanya Ibu.

"Iia,bu, cuma ke taman kok" jawabku.

"Nak Sasuke jangan sampai pulang malam ya, jaga Sakura" kata Ibu dengan nada khawatir

"Ibu. . ." elakku.

"Baik, Tante. . Saya pinjam Sakura dulu, Te" ijin Sasuke.

*skip*

~Di Taman~

Hari ini Sasuke terlihat keren meskipun hanya memakai kaos oblong dan celana terlihat tetap mempesona.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

"..."

"Jidat"

"I-ya, ada apa Sasuke? Hah? Apa? Dasar Pantat Ayam" kataku setelah sadar dari lamunanku.

"Hn"

'Aku benci jika Pantat Ayam sudah berkata "hn", memangnya tidak ada kosakata lagi buat merespon'

"Jidat, apa yang kau bawa dalam tasmu?"

"Oh, ini coklat,mau?"jawabku sambil mengeluarkan sebatang coklat dari tas munyilku.

Sasuke POV

Kulihat Sakura mengeluarkan coklat dari tasnya. Untuk seorang Uchiha paling benci dengan coklat dan makanan yang berbau maniz. Tapi,hari ini Sakura terlihat manis dan rasanya aku akan menggodanya sedikit sebatang coklat dari tangan Sakura.

"Sasuke. . . Kembalikan coklatku" rengek Sakura padaku

"Hn, kau mau coklatmu kembali,Jidat?" ejekku pada Sakura. Ku tampakkan seringaiku.

"Ku bilang kembalikan,Pantat Ayam"

"Hn, ambil saja sendiri dalam mulutku""PANTAT AYAM. . MENYE. .hmbbh"Sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ku tarik tubuhnya mendekat padaku dan kulumat bibir munyilnya yang ranum. Ku dorong masuk coklat yang tadi ku rebut dari Sakura.

"Emmm... hah... hah.."Ku lepas ciuman lembut dari Sakura. Sakura sendiri sedang memasok kebutuhan oksigen. Semakin ku lihat semakin manis raut wajah Sakura.

"Dasar Pantat Ayam, kau mau aku mati. Haa?" Sakura cemberut dan ngambek karena perbuatan jahilku tadi.

"hahahaha baru segitu aja dah cemberut, atau kau mau lebih, Jidat?" tanyaku sambil mencubit pipinya yang chubby.

Semakin dia cemberut semakin inginn aku menggodanya."huh.. Dasar PERVERT"

"hn"

"Apa?"

Ku ambil posisi layaknya pangeran hendak mengajak putri untuk berdansa. *tapi ini gg bwt dansa =="*

"Sakura, would you be my SWEETHEART?" tanyaku dengan mantap.

Ku lihat Sakura shock mendengarnya.

"bwahahahaha ... kau pasti bercanda Sasuke" tawa renyah Sakura membahana di Taman Kota.

Ku tarik dia dalam pelukanku.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" tegasku pada Sakura.

"em-mmm"

"Sudahlah, terserah" Ku beranjak dari tempat Sakura berdiri dan melepas pelukanku.

Normal POV

Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura yang shock atas pernyataan cinta Sasuke. Setelah dia sadar dia mengejar Sasuke sebelum jauh.

"SASUKE!SASUKE!TUNGGU AKU"

Sasuke berhenti dan menoleh pada Sakura.

"Hn . Ada apa?"

"hah,,,hah,, tung-tunggu aku atur nafas dulu, pantat ayam"

"..."

"...""Sekarang apa maumu?""Apa? seteah kau 'nembak' aku, masak aku ditinggal?"

"Trus?"

"hm~" ucap Sakura sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya.

"Kau mau jadi pacarku. Pasti itu jawabanmu"

"Ih~ PD banget kau pantat ayam""Ow, gag mau, ya udah" Sasuke hampir beranjak dari tempatnya sebelum Sakura menrik tangan Sasuke dan...

'CUP'

"Aku mau pantat ayam. Aku mau jadi pacarmu"

Seketika itu juga, Sasuke menggendong Sakura ala Bridal Style dan berteriak..."Yes, I get you, Jidat"

Sakura yang kesal dibilang Jidat padahal sudah jadi pacarnya Sasuke, langsung menjitak kepala kekasihnya.

"Dasar PANTAT AYAM"

FIN

Maaf kalo ceritanya gak nyambung

**Please review… XD**


End file.
